Fractured
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: He didn't know why he had done it. Maybe just for a change, to see if his blood would run a different color. Maybe he just wanted to see if he would even still bleed. If he was even still human anymore. Maybe he was just crazy. Oneshot


~Fractured~

Blood mixed with dirt as the soft flesh of the teens fingers were shredded by the glass. The teen however paid no mind and continued to dig out the little plots to plant the flowers. Someone had smashed the window above the tiny garden earlier; probably when the children had been out playing soccer after morning classes.

He was certain it had been an accident; however he doubted they had expected anyone to do gardening today so they hadn't said anything. They probably hadn't thought of the consequences of the broken glass other than the punishment they would receive at being caught.

He dug his fingers deeper and more harshly into the tainted dirt and barely felt the needle like pieces of glass as they sliced into him. It was no worse than if he had been stung by a bee if even that; though the actual damage was going to be severe, of that he was certain. The cuts would definitely scar even if he didn't loose something.

He would probably be told to see the house shrink after this as it was more than obvious that there was glass in and on the top soil but he didn't particularly care. There wasn't anything that could fix what he was going through and no one alive around him that would understand.

It had happened gradually over time. A general fading of color in his vision. The clarity of what he saw hadn't changed; instead he seemed to notice more with the absence of color than before. However, he would give anything to go back to how things used to be.

He placed a bulb into the ground and covered it with the glassy dirt almost lovingly. It was the last one to be placed. Too bad all of them looked the same to him, just in different shades.

He sighed, sitting back on his hunches and took no pleasure in the sight of his bloody hands but neither was he disgusted.

"Matt, my God what have you done to yourself!"

And that would be him getting caught. Matt looked up and wondered if the older woman knew just how little time she had left.

Gradually as the color had become absent in his life he started to see flashes of glowing above peoples heads. Eventually those flashes became clearer and clearer until it was their name, their real name, and a countdown of numbers.

Matt could see the names and how much time people had left before they died. The only one who might have understood had left and Matt was almost certain would never return.

"Matt, how could you not have felt this? Have seen the pieces...?" the older woman made him stand and tried in vain to stop his hands from bleeding with her apron.

No one would ever understand the pain it caused him to see when people would die with just a glance. No one except Beyond Birthday who was rumored to have been born with the shinigami eyes.

Matt wondered if Beyond's vision had started off the same way, the failing color and the flashes of light. But Matt would probably never know.

The woman tried to make him hurry, tugging him inside and leading him down the halls to the infirmary. Matt just kept his eyes downcast and watched as the blood dripped from his fingers.

He had lied. Not all color had vanished. All he could see were in tints and shades of red. His blood looked almost black, link ink. The lettering above people's heads was a bright, very bright red at times and at others a faded brick red. The latter belonging to those whose death was close.

Matt was rushed into the infirmary and the nurse there looked up from a magazine with quiet shock.

"Quick, we need bandages and-"

Matt let himself be treated, wincing as the wounds were cleaned although he ignored their incessant questioning. He didn't know why he had done it. Maybe just for a change, to see if his blood would run a different color.

Maybe he just wanted to see if he would even still bleed. If he was even still human anymore.

Maybe he was just crazy. Who knows?

Matt stared out the window dully as his hands were wrapped and wished the scenery didn't look like something out of the apocalypse. Everything burning and red and like death.

Matt hated the color red.

-End-

**AN**: ok this is just something random I wrote at bingo the other day. I seem to have gotten a fascination for Matt having the shinigami eyes... no idea how that happened XD

Thoughts? Reactions?


End file.
